The Healer
by lilnome
Summary: A mysterious healer interrupts an argument
1. The Healer

"Pardon me, I'm looking for- ah, there you are!" The voice interrupted the Captains insult, and grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. The speaker was a lithe woman, with a body that could make super models jealous. She wore plain scrubs. Her auburn hair was pulled into a tight bun, and her forest green eyes were hid behind a thick pair of glasses. "Bruce, it's time for your meds." She held out a bottle of pale blue liquid.

"Thanks, Holly. You're a literal life saver." The man strode across the room, and downed the drink with a grimace. The woman immediately turned to Thor, and dropped into a deep curtsey.

"Your majesty. Lady Holly Potter- Black- Slytherin- Peverel. As a seidr, it is my pleasure to meet one of those who granted us our powers."

"Rise, milady. It is an honor to meet the basilisk-slayer. Tales of your exploits have reached Asgard, as has the truth of your position. Tell me, does SHIELD employ many seidr?" She rose gracefully, a rueful grimace crossed her face.

"Almost three hundred years ago, there was a hunt of my people. Many were slaughtered, and those who survived went into hiding. I'm sorry to cut this short, your majesty, but I must return to the healing chambers. Good luck in contacting your brother. " Thor seemed pensive, as if the news greatly upset him.

" Okay, I was frozen for seventy years, and I don't understand anything that just happened. Can someone explain?"

"Honestly, Capsicle?I have no clue what just happened."

AN: 'Seidr' means sorceror


	2. Another Avenger

Things weren't looking good. The chitauri kept coming, and Tony had received word that a nuke was coming straight for them. Close to nine thousand people would die, in New York City alone. 

Then, a beam of acid green light smashed into the open maw of one of the goliaths. The beast keeled over, plummeting to the asphalt below. He glanced in the direction the beam had originated from. Standing on a floating disk of steel, was a figure swathed in what appeared to be a snake skin tunic and leggings. She gestured at her throat and a velvet-like voice with a british lilt echoed throughout times square.

"Everyone, evacuate down past fifth street! The man in the American flag will escort those who are unable to make it themselves. GO!"With another gesture, she cut herself off, before swiveling and taking down the goliath that had been approaching from behind. She swung past as he lifted his face plate. "Names Phoenix. Fury's...allies sent me. I'll be on damage control, but I'll back you up if you need me." She waved what appeared to be a staff at a falling sky scraper, and it stood back up!

With the help of Phoenix, the tides of battle quickly shifted to their favor. He flew the nuke into the wormhole and Hulk roared him back to life. He turned to the group.

"Who wants shwar-wait, where's the fire bird chick?" Nat explained.

"That was Phoenix. She's only around when she's needed." 

"You'll likely never see her again." Clint cut in. 

"She's a last resort. Her bosses are even more secretive than Furry." He chuckled. "She's saved my ass more times than I care to count." 

"Hmm. I'll look into it. In the mean time, who wants shawarma?!"


	3. The Check-Up

It had been two months, and Tony had found zilch on Holly Potter. At least, nothing good. Holly Potter-Black-Slytherin-Peverel was head of several ancient families through right of conquest. She held a sixteenth of Stark industries in her pocket, along with a third of Hammer Enterprise. As a result, she was the richest woman in the world. She had a medical license in all first-world countries, and had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. for almost a year. She provided unique medications for those with complex health issues. She had attended Hogwarts school for the Gifted, the most exclusive school in Great Britain. Call him a stalker, but she had intrigued him.

As for Phoenix, he had even less. Even Furry's personal files held jack-squat. She worked for an organization that was even more covert than S.H.I.E.L.D.. She was an ace in the hole, a trump card. Her abilities were limitless. She could kill, torture, and control, with nary a thought. He had questioned Nat and Clint. Neither of them knew much, just that Fury used her as a last resort.

"Mr. Stark, there is a guest for you. A Lady Holly Potter, sir."

"Send her in, J.A.R.V.I.S.." He set down the blow torch and removed his mask. In strolled a woman who, were he not dating Pepper, he'd have tried to seduce.

"Good evening, Mr.Stark. I'm Holly Potter, we met on the helicarrier."

"I recall. Please, call me Tony." He shook her outstretched hand.

"Very well. I was sent to check on your arc reactor. I was told that it contains palladium, which is a known carcinogen." She set down a large leather case. " The Director has sent me to collect some blood for testing and to run a physical. If you would be so kind as to remove your shirt." He complied, moving things so that she could set up her equipment. " Hold out your arm and rest it on the table. She drew the blood pressure cuff, and put it on with the grace of a professional. After a few seconds she removed it." One-forty over ninety. A little high, but that's expected. Hold still." She pulled out a set of vials and a needle. She tied a tourniquet around his upper arm, and tapped to find a vein. With a single movement, she slid the needle into his arm. After nine small bottles, she withdrew the needle, and placed a ball of gauze on the spot. After a few minutes of testing his reflexes and range of motion, she packed her things. "Thank you for your time, Tony. Bye!" She snapped shut her case, and headed for the door.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., let's run the specs on the mark XV again."

"Yes, sir." Tony lost himself in his work, all thoughts of mystery doctors and flying women forgotten.

X0X0X0X0X0X

AN; Mostly filler, but I'm also juggling six other stories. Please don't get mad, but this may go on hiatus. Please review, and tell me what you think of the story itself. Constructive criticism is encouraged.


	4. Notice

Hey, y'all. This is in case you didn't read the note on my profile. I will no longer be updating any stories on here. I lost inspiration, and decided I didn't like how they were going. If you, for some odd reason, want to read more of my stuff, I'm on A03 under the same name. Not all the stories are on there, but a few are, along with a lot of new ones.


End file.
